


The end of Luard's vendetta?

by Blue_Flare



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Luard ponders about the option of Diffriding Kazuma, but his plan for revenge takes an unexpected turn. Happens after Luard's meeting with Uluru and Kazuma's fight with Kanzaki.





	The end of Luard's vendetta?

Luard was at the ruins of Gear Chronicle after hearing the news about Shiranui being actually in planet E. He knew that Uluru would refuse to let him diffride his own Vanguard thanks to his bad reputation, so he figured out a plan for hunting down his enemy. He was a pushy elf after all, therefore giving up wasn’t part of his thought process.

The mage promised to Uluru that he only would search for the stealth dragon’s Vanguard, not causing any incidents while he used a high schooler as his host. The steam maiden was wary of him, so she coldly refused at first.

“You promised to not do anything impulsive after knowing the truth, so why did you change your mind?” Uluru questioned, as Luard didn’t like to help with the experiment. 

“I’m aware of the risks. I know about some accidents that happened at my laboratory and traveling to another world is a gamble. However, I shouldn’t waste this chance to finish my revenge,” Luard smirked, radiating a menacing aura as he didn’t accept a no for an answer.

Chrono Dran cried, being scared by the mage. The little dragon didn’t want to deal with the elf’s rage at all. The gearoid stared at the mage, sighing loudly as she couldn’t do more to stop him without being at risk herself. 

“Well then, I accept this under the condition that you don’t expose your Vanguard to risky actions. Besides, there’s no guarantee that your host will accept your offer as well. So if this first step fails, then you can’t go to planet E,” Uluru warned Luard, hoping that his Vanguard would reject the diffride.

“I doubt that would happen,” Luard was too full of himself, really not thinking that his own Vanguard could have reasons for giving the middle finger to him.  
Uluru contacted the other Units that worked at the Project, so they could do the first contact between Luard and his Vanguard. When everything was ready, the elf finally had the chance to diffride and travel to another world.

In the meantime in Japan, Kazuma Shouji stared at a rock during the night. He was unable to carve anything for Kanzaki’s training, giving up after seeing Chrono carving Chrono Dran and Taiyou one of his Gold Paladin Units.

Kazuma rested near a tree, when he suddenly felt weird. He thought that he was hallucinating. He saw his own avatar, but it looked like none of them were actually on Earth. 

“What the fuck? I swear that I didn’t smoke anything today,” Kazuma yelled, so Luard’s astral projection tried to calm him down.

“I’m Luard, and I want to ask you help me with something important,” The mage said to his Vanguard, trying to lower the teenager’s guard.

“Cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell do you need. I don’t have time for pointless shit,” Kazuma was exasperated, as he didn’t have the patience for a long story.

“I thought that I was impatient. Anyway, I have a pending business with Shiranui and you’re the only one that can do this task,” Luard briefly explained, guessing that Kazuma would understand what he meant.

“Good grief, I’m aware about the illegal diffride of my brother, but if you’re implying something shady, then I don’t want anything to do with it,” Kazuma retorted, feeling that his avatar was asking to injure Kazumi.

“I see that you’re stubborn. Oh well, I just wanted to avenge Big Bro by offering Shiranui’s head and blood to him. That bastard killed Big Bro Dagda and I found him dead when I was young,” The mage commented bluntly, refusing to mention more details.

Kazuma couldn’t believe what his own avatar wanted to do. He understood that Luard hated Shiranui with a passion, but killing his own half brother wasn’t what he wanted. Besides, that would end with him going to jail.

“Do you realize what you want to do is exactly the same that the ninja did to you?” The high schooler asked to the mage, hoping to help Luard to rethink his plan.  
Luard froze with the question, feeling like an hypocrite. Forcing Kazuma to kill his brother for his sake crossed the line. He was so absorbed by his revenge, that he refused to take into account what other beings wished, so hearing this from his own Vanguard shook him.

“So my sis was right when she mourned Big Bro and did nothing else. I’m sorry for being an asshole to you. I don’t have more reasons to diffride with you for now,” The mage couldn’t look at Kazuma, feeling ashamed at his plan. 

“I only want to free Kazumi from Shiranui, and if we’re lucky, that ninja may apologize for killing your brother. I don’t know why the fuck it happened, but with Shindou’s help there’s a slight chance to make Shiranui reconsider his actions,” Kazuma wasn’t sure that Chrono’s ideas could change Shiranui’s mind, but his teammate was stubborn as a mule.

Luard told to Kazuma that he would still keep an eye on him, waiting for the day that he could settle his issues. He had the option to murder Shiranui’s clansmen, but after talking with his Vanguard he got a reality check. 

The mage returned to normal, telling to Uluru that he decided to not diffride with Kazuma. He wouldn’t stop improving his Dragshift as he knew about Shiranui’s possible return to Cray. However, he was sure of not involving anyone else after realizing how messed up he started to act lately.

Luard abandoned the ruins, searching for other places where he could find information about dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vanguard fic, and since I have some pet peeves about the lore depicting Luard as an insane bastard and the anime not telling what exactly happened when Kazuma and Luard met, so I thought this diffride attempt could happen during this episode.


End file.
